


Tumbling

by cherryade



Series: snapshots. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: They are slipping and stumbling and Alec feels so full with joy that he could burst.





	Tumbling

They are slipping and stumbling and Alec feels so full with joy that he could burst.

The feeling starts from somewhere deep in his middle and spreads out, suffusing his limbs and turning them into jelly, so he slings an arm around Magnus’ shoulder and holds on. He feels buoyant, like he could float away with the slightest nudge and the only thing tethering him to the ground is the feel of Magnus shaking with breathless laughter as they stumble down the deserted path. Magnus must know this, because an arm snakes its way around his waist and holds him, warm and comforting, and Alec soars.

“Maaaaagnus,” Alec sing-songs, just because he can. He doesn’t know what has gotten into him today. He is neither drunk nor drugged and yet Alec feels like he’s high, or what he thinks feeling high would feel like anyway. Wetness is gathering in his eyes and humour is bubbling up his throat and he can understand why anyone would want to feel this way forever. Tripping over his stumbling feet with Magnus tucked comfortably under his arm, he doesn’t want to think of the whys and why nots, the whats and the hows. His life is full of reasons and the expectation of explanations and he doesn’t want to think of that, not when he feels like this.

“Alexander,” Magnus chokes out, trying for the familiar lilt that is only for Alec but fails miserably because he can barely breathe with the undignified hiccuping laughter that is shaking him. A surge of unbearable fondness grips Alec. The thought that the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so powerful and so devastatingly magical, is comfortable enough to be reduced to a quivering giggling mess in his presence is intoxicating. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“I love you.”

Magnus’ arm tightens around his waist as he twirls himself to face Alec. They come to a sudden halt and Alec pulls him closer, his grin stretching impossibly wider. With a ringed finger, Magnus traces his jaw and in that moment, Alec can see the boundless depths of Magnus’ love for him shining in his golden cat eyes. His breath catches in his throat and the heady, giddy happiness solidifies into a ball of warmth that nestles under his sternum.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispers and Alec beams.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the characters or the world they inhabit. I did, however, enjoy the dream this came to me in.


End file.
